South Park: Revenge of Prof Chaos
by joeyluxton
Summary: It's five years to the day of the defeat of Prof. Chaos by four great ninjas. Unfortunatly, some times evil, cannot be denied.


It was raining again, it had been for a week now. "Holy crap." said Stan in anger, "When will the rain stop, I wanna go outside!" he continued, he eventually grabed a bag of chessey poofs and watched televison. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Stan looked at the door. His parents and Sheley weren't home so he groaned and went to answer the door.

Upon opening the door he saw kyle lying on the front step barely alive. "Kyle! Jesus christ what the hell happened to you!" said Stan as he went to pick him up, thats when he noticed it. "Kyle, why are you wearing you're ninja clothes? We stoping playing that like, a few years ago, come on we're fourteen now dude." Stan was confused he brought Kyle inside and put him on the couch.

Stan went up to his room and got Kyle a blanket, thats when he saw his ninja clothes. Suddenly he was washed back with memories past, Butters, Craig and his gang, and the weapons. He tried to ingore his thoughts and went back down to Kyle. As he put on the blanket Kyle grabed Stan and pulled him close, "St...sta...Stan... Prof... Kenny... revenge... woods..." mumbled Kyle before closing his eyes, Stan shook his friend, "Kyle? Kyle! Kyle wake up!" screamed Stan, he checked his pulse, Kyle was dead. In furious anger, Stan went up to his room and changed into his ninja costume.

Stan grabed his tonfa and ran out the door. Remembering Kyle words, he headed into the woods ignoring the darkness surrounding him. Eventually he reached a clearing and saw Cartman and Kenny, as he walked over to Eric he saw he had been punched right though his body. "Oh my god." said Stan as he began to cry, "I'm to late, Kenny! Oh my god Kenny be alive for once!" he said as he ran over to him. Kenny had been burned badly, he was close to death, Stan took off his hood so Kenny could speak "Keep, keep me alive.." Kenny said as he grabed Stan close, "I.. need to live, my power can save us..." said Kenny, thus Stan picked him up and brought him to the hospital.

In the waiting room Stan saw Wendy and Token enter. "Oh gosh Stan, I'm so sorry." said Wendy as she hugged him. As Stan hugged Wendy he felt better, he had grown out of feeling sick around Wendy, now she gave him a sense of peace. Yet, as they hugged he saw a look of complete seriousness on Token's face. Wendy and Stan let go and he walked over to Token, "Be right back." said Token as they walked over to the corner. "Stan, are you okay?" asked Token, "Yeah, how are you and Wendy?" asked Stan, Token could almost feel the jeliousy coming off Stan's broken heart. "Look, we may know who did this." said Token, "What?! Who?" said Stan as he took out his Tonfa's "Who did this?!?!" he screamed, Token's head lowered and he took a deep breath before answering, "It was Butters."

Stan was shocked, "How do you know? Are you positive?" asked Stan, "One hundread percent." said Token, "By the way, Jimmy is dead too." Token said as Stan stood there in shock. "We were all given these letters, they said 'I must get my revenge, come to the clearing tonight at 8, and don't make me find you.' ans then it was signed Prof. Chaos." said Token, "oh my god.." said Stan, it all made sense now, "But I never went." said Stan, both their eyes grew wide as they got a chill down their spine. "He's going to my house!" screamed Stan, "My parents and Shelby are home by now!" he cried out, "We have to hurry then!" said Token as took out his numbchucks.

The two ninjas ran to Stans house, to find it demolished. "No!" screamed Stan, he fell to his knees as he saw the corpses of his family laying on the road. Token put his hand on Stan's sholder, "We should head back. Let's go check on Kenny." said Token.

When they got back they found Kenny sitting up looking at the moon in his hospital bed, "Bring me Kyle, Cartmen, and Jimmy's bodies." said Kenny, "Now!" he screamed, Stan and Token went to go get the bodies from the woods. "Kenny, whats going on?" asked Wendy, "I'm not sure." he replied as he went to go wait outside to hospital. Ten mintues later, the bodies of the fallen Heroes were brought to Kenny. He motioned for Stan, Token, and, Wendy to step back. He pleaced his hands in the hair, they began to glow a stange red colour. Suddenly Jimmy's eyes opened, "Jimmy!" cried Token as he ran over and hugged him, "You're back!" Token said as cried, "Stan?" asked to familler voices, Kenny and Stan hugged the two revived ninjas. Cartmen turned to Token, "Token Jimmy go get you're other ninja wannabe's and meet us at me house. We've got work to do." said Eric

TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
